Silently Loving You
by freya kurenai
Summary: a drabble series for Eyes and Kanone.
1. Chapter 1

**Freya :** here i go again with the drabbles... shoot me... nee?

**disclaimer : NOT MINE. SPIRAL, NEVER MINE.

* * *

**

**Horror **

Eyes didn't hate horror movies, but he never really liked them. Though, it was only for Kanone's sake that he was buying Zombies.

He sighed, as he walked back to his limo, the innocent little plastic bag tucked away in the takoyaki and the cat food and the yarn balls, wondering why Kanone didn't want to come with him.

When he got back to the penthouse however, the reason was quite apparent.

He was watching The Ring.

Eyes didn't hate horror movies, but he never really liked them. Though, it was only for Kanone's sake that he watched them, and bought them, and got tickets for all the news one that came each year.

Eyes knew Kanone loved horror movies. He knew he loved the screams of terror and anguish on screen, and the plots that sent shivers down his spine. He knew he liked the danger, because it was artificial anyway.

He knew he liked being scared, and knew fully well that it was the only time Kanone allowed himself the comfort.

**Romance **

Eyes was never a romanticist.

He hated the abundance of flowers sent to him, the fan mail that filled his mail box to bursting, the pleas for dates or get-togethers, and the cries that said he was just in denial and (insert name here) just knew he didn't have a boyfriend and he was secretly waiting for (insert name here) to come and shag him.

It made him sick.

But when Kanone came to the penthouse late one night, in a nice black smart-casual suit with a small bouquet of white and pink roses, asking him if he'd like to go out-

He smiled and relented, even though he was dead tired and exhausted to a point he felt he was disconnected form his legs, because when Kanone wanted it, he could be romance personified.

* * *

Freya: just give the cue to shut up. Flames will turn my pet hamster into a monster but CC will save the world from him.

You decide.


	2. Chapter 2

**Freya **: second part... (sigh) it's crappy, isn't it?

**

* * *

**

**Luck – black side**

People all around me used to say that the gods had a cruel sense of humor. That they would take the number of happy times you had and then multiply it,so that they could find out how many sad times they would give you.

I never used to believe those kind of things, citing it far better to let them weave their tales.

But when I met _him_, I guess I had to agree. I loved him, knew I would love him and would still love him even after everything that would happen to us.

The gods were so cruel. They present me, a mere mortal- a mortal confined to the fate of being slaughtered, an angel… an angel with silver hair and blue eyes that held so much faith in me. An angel, such a wonderful angel…

Then they took him away.

Cruel gods. Crueler sense of humor.

**Luck – white side**

Good things come to those who wait, they said. Gathered around the small table, I didn't know any better at my age so I listened to them.

All you have to do is wait, they would say, and what you want will surely be given to you. I was a child, and, as said before, didn't know any better, so I nodded.

I think I believed it.

Especially when I met _him_. It had been a simple five months after I had heard the saying, and there he was, sitting quietly on their newly acquired front porch, clutching a rag doll that bore a striking resemblance to a cat.

Mother had invited his parents over for tea and of course, he came as well, and after the initial exchange of names- he smiled. And I knew there was already something between is with that one smile.

The saying still echoes in my head, even until today, even after all the things that have happened. I still hold on to it.

Wait, patiently and silently, and the gods will give you whatever it is that you desire.


	3. Chapter 3

Freya: -blinkity blink- Roll, Azalee, J. Kim 319, you don't know how much that means to me. I was about to abandon this particular series of one-shots, but heck, I'd be a coward for that! So, in both your honors, this next chapter of Silently Loving You is for you three!

Enjoy! And remember, I own absolutely nothing except for my hyperactive brain!

* * *

**Knowledge **

Kanone and Eyes had no great explanation for it, they just _knew_ things about each other.

It would strike some people as odd, when Eyes would merely throw an innocent ice cream vendor a simple glance, and then suddenly be licking a vanilla topped chocolate ice cream with small marshmallows, handed by Kanone.

Or, when Kanone would simply touch –or even just _graze_- the lower sleeve of the younger teen and find himself having whatever it was that Eyes was eating. Of course, this normally occurred when said teenager was having a bowl of maraschino cherries. Yummy.

It was creepy, in a way, because they even knew what time the other would wake up. No words, no actions, nothing- but Kanone would already be up and about with a cup of coffee for the young pianist even before he dug himself out of bed.

When asked about this strange habit, the pair would either shrug (Eyes) or regard the questioner with a bemused expression (Kanone) and simply answer that they just _knew_.

Eyes knew what type of operas made Kanone frown, or which ones made him laugh.

Kanone knew what type of TV shows Eyes would throw a concert away for. Or which ones he would do anything to miss.

Eyes knew who Kanone's favorite cat was amongst the 8 he had. Even if the brunette himself didn't.

Kanone knew Eyes would be finished with his shower in fifteen minutes if it was in the morning, and he knew that if it was after ten, the bathroom would probably be occupied for at least an hour.

Eyes knew that Kanone did not, in fact, like all types of takoyaki, just the one the guy near the school sold. And sometimes, if he was really in need of some, he would consent to buying some from the takoyaki stand near the shopping district.

Kanone knew that Eyes hated the fanmail he got to the point of running them through the paper shredder 3 times. Of course, everyone knew that, but only Kanone knew that the impossibly thin strips would somehow get to the river and be dissolved there until some poor fish decided it looked like fish food and die because of eating it. (it only happened twice, to Eyes' credit, but Kanone wasn't sure if he liked knowing where the papers went.)

Eyes knew Kanone would never really throw away the past, the betrayal, the hurt… but he also knew Kanone wasn't as narrow minded as everyone thought he was. If the man could watch Desperate Housewives with him after denying a ticket to the WWE Smackdown match, and _not_ bitch about it, well, everyone needed to clear their minds.

Kanone knew Eyes would never actually forgive him for what he did, but he also knew that eyes wasn't as 'violent' as he was. No, he knew punishment would come, someway or the other… he just hoped it wouldn't involve his cats.

Right and left, people they knew would ask how this 'habit' of theirs came to be.

It would be considered odd, but they had a perfectly rational explanation.

They had spent their entire lives together, and besides, soul mates knew _everything_ about each other.

**Ignorance**

Eyes snuck a glance at the wall clock and duly noted that it was about thirteen and a half more minutes before Kanone was to come back from the supermarket.

He returned his gaze to the small bundle in front of him, lying innocently in a slightly bigger box.

A sigh escaped his lips, and he shook his head, muttering many unkind things. Inside the bundle was the cold, unresponsive body of a kitten, one that Kanone had planned to keep after finding it in the park.

Of course, this decision was made while he nursed several scratches on his hand, discreetly turning away from the kitten as he did so.

And just a few moments ago, Eyes had found the kitten lying on the kitchen floor, dead.

It had been weak when Kanone found it, and had fallen asleep as soon as its small furry head touched the soft pillow in the back seat of the car.

He had felt for a pulse, but even before he went into the room, Eyes knew something was wrong. Wrapping it in a scarf that he had bought from Shibuya just a few weeks ago, he sought to find a respectable box to put the kitten's body in.

When all was said and done, he had stood in front of charge for a solid seven minutes before he had come to a decision.

Kanone had come in, Eyes had greeted him and he had hidden the box in the hall closet for the time being.

Saying something about an errand, Eyes left the penthouse with the box, ensuring Kanone had a season of Desperate Housewives to distract him with.

Driving out, he stopped at the train station and took the express to a part of the city famous for its tourist attractions, but not for its abundance of lakes.

Finding one that tourists wouldn't even glance at, because it was as far from the shopping mall as inexplicably possible, Eyes gently placed the sealed box on the clear surface and watched as it sank down in to the blue depths of the lake.

When he got back a little later, he saw Kanone looking out the window, a new feline friend in his arms. A fairly mature tabby, who was basking in the attention the golden eyed boy was giving him/her.

"Hey Eyes, look! This little guy must have wandered in here… I think you left the door open. I saw it near the elevator. You're a smart kitty aren't you? … I guess that little kitten went already, maybe I shouldn't have kept it locked up, ne?"

Eyes forced a very believable face of interest as he walked over to the two, and settled for just leaning against his lover, watching him play with his new friend.

Kanone didn't have to know. It would only upset him, Eyes reasoned in his mind.

Yes, what Kanone didn't know, would never hurt him. Ignorance is bliss after all, and eyes would make sure it stayed that way for Kanone. No matter what he had to do.

* * *

Freya : ...that... came out... at 10.50 pm last night. sorry for any typos i might have, and i hope you enjoyed it. give me some CC, will ya? the computer will come alive and force us all to submit to its horrible tyranny if you don't. Flames will only make it even more dangerous, as it will control even our tv sets and god knows what.

you decide.


	4. Chapter 4

**Freya: probably crack, I don't know. maybe its the chocolate. here we have the next drabbles, and I almost cried when I did the last one with the cat. I am that attached to Kanone, that even when I am writing another character, I am very concerned for his fictional well being.**

**well, thanks to those who reviewed. whole heartedly loving you for it.**

**

* * *

**

**Sunlit**

Kanone's dreams were always in sun shine.

Bright, warm (?) rays of light spilling onto the fresh green grass, or sliding gently over the red roof tiles on his old house. Maybe even on the snow white kitty he had taken care of since his toddler days.

But the common element was the sun shine.

Most people might not actually believe the fact that Kanone was a morning person, what with his _habits_ and all, but well, he was.

He loved the sunshine, the rays, the chirping birds, the morning air- the whole nine yards. He liked the unbiased warmth it gave him, and the fact that when it was there, Eyes looked adorable.

Yes, of course, Eyes was beautiful, period. No questions about it. Many different sides to it, but with the sun light, he looked younger than he was. (If that was even possible)

The brunette almost laughed.

He could just see a picture of Eyes holding a couple of long stemmed sunflowers, his hair in pig tails with red bows. A sweat drop was present on the handsome pianist's face, and a pout was on its way.

Kanone loved the sun shine. It made things beautiful, even after he himself had made them unclean.

**Moon light**

Eyes, unlike most people who thought it funny to make up his life story, knew he hated the moonlight.

It rolled down his skin in a subtle way that made a photographer late one night go into a snapping frenzy.

It made his past 4 bodyguards take up the Cross, the Way, the prayer beads or any other religious item and mumble every time he went out 'I am straight, I am straight' or 'I am married' (highly unlikely) or ' I am a man of the Cross/Cloth/Way/prayer beads'.

It made him look unnecessarily like a vampire that when Ayumu's cousin had dropped by, she had screamed and fainted just after seeing Eyes enter the apartment to borrow Ayumu's DVD of Desperate House Wives.

It made him look like a girl, which by his standards was considered the worst, and made every model/fashion designer/photographer in the 20 mile radius either turn green with envy, dizzy with ideas or go into said snapping frenzy.

It gave him the additional attention it was supposed to keep for other people.

Kanone said it made him look dangerously beautiful.

Ayumu said it made him look… like a spy. Dangerous was his next word and the next was a squeak as a frying pan was thrown at him.

Kousuke said it made him look foxy. Then, the frying pan was on his head, and someone had switched the TV on to Desperate House Wives.

Eyes resisted to laugh and accosted himself for a small sigh he had missed.

He hated the moonlight.

But sometimes, when it was dark and silent, it looked quite nice.

And when it lead him back home, where Kanone had just returned as well, citing it far better to leave a note than just run off without warning and adding that the moon light was a good beacon if ever they would intend to go somewhere-

Eyes decided it wasn't that bad.

The moonlight he hated could be the moonlight to lead him back. Who knows?

* * *

Freya: please review!! and help prevent models/fashion designers/photographers from all over the world from harassing Eyes. 


	5. Chapter 5

Freya: -blink,blink- uhnnn… Hi…? –cough- uhm, right. Apologies for the lateness of the Chapter, it's _that time_ of the year already. School. For those of you in the tropics/Philippines, then you know what I'm talking about. This coming Wednesday is the start of our classes, mine in 3rd year high school.

So, another thing. This chapter of Silently Loving You is brought to you by Reader's Digest and some help from my best friend and fellow authoress, Kazuya Arsashi. In truth, this particular idea popped up during one of our oh-so-long conversations on the phone, after dinner time. So Kazuya, if your reading this, know that I am giving you half the credit for this drabble. Thanks.

Oh, and btw, thanks to all those who reviewed! Nice to see you again Azalee, Roll, Jenny K. 319, Kou-sama! Hiyah uchiha sasuke.! Thanks for taking the time to review!

Now enough dilly-dallying, on with drabble! Which is sadly a single.

**

* * *

**

The fact that Eyes Rutherford sometimes had to leave his lover alone in the penthouse did not bother him in the slightest.

Kanone would sigh and say that it was work, and he could deal with that; Eyes would let a small smile loose and allow him to watch his DVDs, provided he invite Ayumu if ever he and Kousuke would plan on any "bonding time".

The brunette would comply, and offer to walk Eyes to the limo. Eyes would let him and Kanone would return to the quiet penthouse, alone.

It was the second day of Eyes' trip to New York, and Kanone Hilbert was dead bored.

During the first day, he slept in until noon, played with his cats, threw the usual landslide of fan mail in to the fire, and watched the 10th episode of Desperate Housewives Season One, up until the 16th.

Today, however, he woke up earlier than he expected. It was eight thirty, as the clock in their shared bedroom proclaimed, and Kanone had no qualms about waking up to the bright spray of sunlight.

After finally willing himself out of bed, the golden eyed Blade Child wandered into the kitchen, internally debating whether he should have cereal or pancakes with his morning coffee.

When he opened the silver tin filled with the powdery mix, he blinked. Atop the small dark brown mound, was a small piece of what looked liked lilac tissue paper.

Slightly confused, he pulled it out and examined. What he read formed a smile on his lips.

There, on the small piece of tissue paper, written in Eyes' artful handwriting, were the words "I adore you".

Kanone slipped the note into his pocket and dropped a few teaspoons of coffee into his mug, already planning how he was going to thanks his lover for the note.

He placed the tin back on the shelf and brought down the one filled with sugar. Inside, he found another note. "I love you". The brunette smiled, faintly amused at Eyes' antics, not really expecting such endearing notes.

Later in the day, and all around the penthouse for that matter, Kanone found a whole basket full of short but sweet notes left by his blue eyed lover. This was proved a fact when Kousuke and Ayumu came over and found Kanone blinking stupidly at a note saying "Having a nice day?" that came from the door knob.

The red head suggested they try and collect the notes, and when they did, it promptly filled the basket Rio had given them for their anniversary. It originally contained melons, but eyes decided to give them back to the little melon-girl.

Several notes and six episodes of DHW Season One later, Kousuke suggested they go for a night out on the town, movies and drinks or drinks and dancing.

Ayumu had glared but relented, frowning over the red head as he plopped on the queen sized bed, waiting for Kanone to get changed.

The brunette was standing in front of his closet, trying to remember where his best shirt was. Eyes loved it, and Kousuke had said he would catch a lot of attention with it, so he decided to wear it for tonight.

_Ah, there it is!_ He thought, catching a glimpse of the velvety red sleeve. He pulled on its hanger and held it up.

"C'mon Hilbert!" came Kousuke's impatient caw, finally settling down on the bed.

"Yeah, in a minute…"

The smiled on the handsome Hilbert's face at the sight of the familiar paper retreated when his eyes registered the words written on it.

"What's the hold up dude?" Kousuke again.

"Shut up, Kousuke. Kanone, are you done?" Ayumu now, though his voice was tinted with a bit of impatience himself.

Kanone gulped. "Guys, I don't think I can go out tonight."

With much coaxing from a suspiciously understanding Ayumu, Kousuke finally walked out of the penthouse, his arm already snaking its way around his boyfriend's waist.

Golden eyes were glued to the ten words on the note, and a lingering sense of fear and apprehension coiled into one was creeping up his spine.

There, on the lilac scented pastel purple paper, which just happened to fall out of Kanone's favorite silk red shirt, written in black fluid ink, in Eyes Rutherford's impeccable writing, were the words:

_**And where the bloody hell do you think you're going?**_

* * *

Eyes Rutherford had returned from his trip to New York just in time to catch his over asleep next to his closet, clutching a particularly Eyes-loved red shirt in his hands, and whimpering slightly in his slumber.

The blue eyed pianist smirked.

Kanone was right where he wanted him.

His eyes darted to the note he had left, and the smirk grew.

It never occurred to him to be a bit more subtle, as Ayumu had put it, and Eyes found he liked his way much better.

The fact that Eyes Rutherford sometimes had to leave his lover alone in the penthouse did not bother him in the slightest.

In fact, he relished in the feeling of a job well done, and whether it brought a smile to his lover's face or caused a tremor of fear to scuttle up his spine, he would make sure he caught the after effects of it on one very twitchy Kanone Hilbert.

* * *

Freya :XD gomenasai Kanone-sama! Please R&R everyone! Or else, a smattering of notes will arrive in the most unlike places of your home… courtesy of Eyes Rutherford. 


	6. author's note

To my dearest readers:

Hey guys, Freya Kurenai here! Sorry about the long breaks between the updates. Have I mentioned I'm in my Junior year in highschool already? Here in the Philippines, I'm in 3rd year…

I've also got some other news. I have become –dun,dun,DUN!- studious. Currently, I have no urgent homeworks to do, except for the projects in our English and Computer class.

Where am I playing at, you ask? Don't worry, I won't bore you with details of my school life any longer. The message I've come to give you today may shock and probably disappoint most of you.

…

I'm putting Spiral 2 : Chain of Fate, Silently Loving You, Soft Notes and Roy Talk :DECODED!! On hold.

I know you guys disagree with this, and I don't expect you guys to hear me out. The fics will be set as "Complete" for the time being, and if ever I do finish a chapter for any of them, be assured that I will post it. I am not totally quitting, and neither is Kazuya, but we both have too much on our plates at the time being.

Hopefully, you guys will understand.

Sincerely,

Freya Kurenai.


End file.
